fran_bowfandomcom-20200223-history
Fran Bow Dagenhart
Fran Bow redirects here. Were you looking for the game itself? Fran Bow is the eponymous protagonist, a ten year old girl with extraordinary curiosity, whose parents were murdered by an unknown assailant. She has a cat named Mr. Midnight who is her closest companion. Fran was chosen by the Great Valokas of Primeve to be the Keeper of the key. Appearance Fran Bow is a 10 year old girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a yellow dress with a small aqua bow tie and brown boots with long black-white striped socks. Personality Fran is a very, very curious girl. She likes to scrutinize things and combine them. To her social environment, she is a nice, polite (but sometimes annoying) little girl. Sometimes Fran can be quite cheeky and naughty, but behind these traits lies a good heart. Fran loves animals above all things and particularly, Mr. Midnight. She is quite anxious but also courageous, and she is also very jumpy. She longs for a home and to be home with Mr. Midnight and Aunt Grace. About Prologue In the beginning of the game cut scene Fran Bow is simply a little girl living a happy life with her mother and father. In the cut scene we see Fran get a cat which she then names Mr. Midnight, shortly after this we see her Aunt Fran arrive for dinner. Later in the week her Aunt babysits her and she describes the experience as fun and shows a liking to her Aunt Grace. Later in the week then that she is disturbed when playing with Mr. Midnight by an ominous figure in the window of her room. Shortly after this she hears a scream from her parent's room and goes to investigate. Upon entering her parent's room she is come face to face with a gruesome scene, her parents have been killed and dismembered and their bodies are strewn about the bedroom. Terrified, Fran flees into the forest with Mr. Midnight and faints. Though the cat seems to want to stay and comfort her, two figures approach and he reluctantly flees. Fran is then picked up by a hooded figure and we can assume she is taken to the asylum. After this Dr. Deern wakes Fran up revealing this to all be a recollection of said events. After some chatter in which Fran demands to be released and the doctor adamantly refuses. Fran receives her mother's old purse with a note from Aunt Grace inside. A nurse is then called in to give Fran a medicine called Duotine, there is no way to avoid taking but upon doing so Fran states she's not feeling well has a vision of blood, gore, and her parent's heads raining into the room and passes out. In her sleep she dreams of Mr. Midnight who encourages her to come find him using the pills to help her. He says he's waiting for her in the forest and tells her he loves her. With these final words we fade into Chapter 1. ''The Other Fran'' During Chapter 5, Fran comes into contact with another and younger version of herself living in the Asylum. This Fran likes to dress up extravagantly and put on dancing shows for her menagerie of toys. She has a key collection and likely was the one to take the house key and leave a note under the potted plants towards the end of Chapter 4. Though they both own the same yellow dress, the second Fran is not wearing it, instead in a blue robe, pearls, and heels all likely inherited from her mother or Aunt Grace. This Fran is very in tune with the Ultrareality phenomenon and has met Itward, Palontras, and even León Castillo. The other Fran does not have a pet cat, and this difference is implied to be that which separates their timelines. Trivia * In the final chapter of the game, in Fran's wardrobe after she's been freed, you can find a reference to Lewis Caroll's Alice Lidell which according to Fran is a close friend of hers. * If you mess around with the asylum's TV in nightmare mode, you can see Fran's silhouette with bloody eyes flashing on and off on the screen in the static. * Fran, despite dealing with excessive amounts of gore and violence throughout the game, mentions that she does in fact have a fear of dolls. There is one in the Attic of the Twins Clara and Mia, and one in her room at Aunt Grace's house, and her even telling the doll in her wardrobe that they had a deal for the doll to stay in there until Fran grows up and is no longer scared of dolls. Gallery Fran Before and After.png FranBow Steam.png FranBowFullProfile.jpg Franmid.png|Fran with Mr. Midnight Alice and Fran.png|Alice Lidell and Fran Bow Dagenhart holding dolls of the cheshire cat and Mr.midnight respectively. Category:Characters Category:List_Of_Characters Category:First Chapter Category:Second Chapter Category:Third Chapter Category:Fourth Chapter Category:Fifth Chapter